1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a negative level shifter.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Devices using a voltage different from an input voltage, such as flash memories and erasable programmable read only memories (EEPROMs), need a level shifter circuit for shifting the voltage level of an input signal to a high voltage or negative voltage level.
A circuit that shifts the voltage level of an input signal to a negative voltage level is referred to as a “negative level shifter circuit”.
Generally, a level shifter capable of generating a signal swing or shift between a first voltage level and a second voltage level without exceeding breakdown voltage levels of devices configured to receive the signal may include two or more differential amplification stages. For implementation of two or more differential amplification stages, however, separate deep wells spaced apart from one another may be required. Since such separate deep wells are spaced apart from one another, the circuit size of the level shifter may be relatively large.